The Power of Love
by egor11572
Summary: Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang? [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Love: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

The wedding day kept coming closer and closer, though no one in the Fa family had expected it to be so soon. When Mulan had awoken that lovely, summer morning, she knew it would be the best of her life. Mulan was to be a summer bride. She would marry her handsome captain in town, and she would be happier than ever before.  
  
Mulan arose from her pillow to the rooster's steady crow. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, realizing that she must be ready by that afternoon. Her mother and grandmother clambered into her room eager for the day to come. Mulan sat up, smiling at their excited faces.  
  
"Oh, Mulan, I'm so excited, I haven't been to a wedding since my youngest sister was married!"  
  
"I haven't been to a wedding since my own," Grandmother Fa said, reaching to give Mulan a hug.  
  
"Nonsense, Grandma, you were at Fa Zhou's and my wedding. Your son obviously married after you did."  
  
"Oh yeah," Their grandmother said, "Forgot about that. Though it wasn't exactly the highlight of my life, you marrying into the family."  
  
"Grandmother!" Fa Li said, shocked.  
  
"Oh, take a joke, dear. Of course I was at your wedding, and you looked wonderful, and it was a very special day of my life." She turned towards Mulan and smiled happily. "This will be a special day of my life as well." Mulan smiled back at her grandmother.  
  
"Mulan, dear, I have something for you to wear later today." Mulan's mother said, reaching into her dress and pulling out a small wooden box. My mother gave it to me on my wedding, and I'd like you to have it." Mulan opened the box, slipping the red beaded bracelet onto her wrist.  
  
"Mama, it's beautiful," Mulan said happily, hugging her.  
  
"Here you are dear, I have something for my favorite granddaughter as well."  
  
"Grandmother, I'm your only granddaughter." Mulan told her.  
  
"Oh, right." Her grandmother said sheepishly, slipping two white pebbles into her hands. They were the smoothest pebbles Mulan had ever felt, and she looked down at them, confused. "They're wishing stones." Her grandmother said, as though that explained it all.  
  
"Wishing stones?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Yes dear, one for you, one for your captain. Make a wish on yours every night after your marriage. It brings you good luck and happiness in the future, and your wishes come true." Mulan slid the pebbles around in her hand gingerly.  
  
"Thank you, grandma." She hugged her, then said, "Grandma, wouldn't you like to give the matching stone to Shang yourself? After all, I won't see him today, at least until after the wedding."  
  
"Good idea." Grandmother Fa said, taking the stone back and slipping it into her apron. "I wouldn't want you to forget to give it to him, with all the excitement that'll come after the wedding." She gave Mulan a knowing look, and she blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Mulan, shall we bathe you now?" Her mother asked. Mulan nodded and her grandmother filled the bath with warm water. They cleaned her hair and body with special soaps, dried her, then rubbed oil on her face and skin. Her mother brushed her hair out four times, the first time symbolizing from beginning until the end, the second, harmony, from now until old age, the third, many children, and the fourth, wealth and a long lasting marriage. Mulan smiled as the brush slid through her soft hair. Her mother arranged it in a formal hairstyle, lifting it to the top of her head. She changed into clean underclothes, then her mother handed her a newly sewn beaded red dress. It was fancy and beautiful, and Mulan slipped it on and twirled around in it. Her mother and grandmother smiled approvingly. Fa Li had taken her daughter's measurements the day after Shang had proposed, and though that was weeks ago, the dress fit her daughter well. Red was the color of joy, and Fa Li certainly felt it as she saw Mulan twirling around happily.  
  
"Oh, Mama, it's wonderful, thank you so much!"  
  
"Mulan, darling, it's nothing, I'm just happy because you are happy." She smiled at her daughter's excited face.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mama." She gave her mother a loving hug and kissed her cheek, while her grandmother began to apply her makeup. A white face, red lips, dark eyes, blush. When Grandmother Fa was finished, Mulan looked more beautiful than ever before. Mulan's mother pulled out the clip Mulan had left on their bedside table the night she had gone to war, and slipped it into her hair. She smiled at her reflection in her mirror, eager for the rest of the day to come.

**xxx******


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Love: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Shang woke up for the fourth time, though this time it was morning. His nerves were awful, and thoughts kept running through his head. His soon to be father-in-law, Fa Zhou had stayed with him that night in his home in a nearby town. Shang's father and mother were both gone, and he had no siblings. He was grateful for Fa Zhou's help in his preparation for the wedding. He sat up to Fa Zhou's smiling face above him.  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked softly, handing him a cup of steaming tea. Shang gave him an odd look.  
  
"Awful," he said, sipping the tea.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I'm just so...nervous, and..."  
  
"Frightened? Unsure?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm never been so sure of anything in my life. I mean, Mulan, she's...she's one in a million."  
  
"I believe you," Fa Zhou told him.  
  
"Thank you so much for being here for me. I wouldn't have had anybody here if it wasn't for you," Shang told him.  
  
"I know," Fa Zhou responded, "That's part of the reason I'm here."  
  
"Part of the reason?"  
  
"The other part is because I care about you, like a son. And because I think Mulan needs one last day of womanly influence. She won't be seeing her mother or grandmother for quite some time."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Shang replied, drinking some more tea, "You don't think that my wife and I will come to visit?"  
  
"I've foreseen that most newlyweds like to spend the beginnings of their days together alone," Fa Zhou replied, sending Shang a wryly smile. He blushed, but nodded. "You see, I am correct."  
  
"Mulan and I will come to visit, don't worry," Shang told him confidently.  
  
"I believe you," Fa Zhou said, "Just not right away."  
  
"Maybe," Shang said.  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to bathe and dress?" Fa Zhou asked him.  
  
"All right," Shang agreed, standing from the bed. Fa Zhou motioned to take the empty teacup from Shang, who handed it to him.  
  
"I've filled the bathtub in the next room. There's a towel hanging on the side next to it. I'll lay your wedding robes on the bed for when you come out."  
  
"Thank you, honorable Fa Zhou," Shang bowed to him and backed out of the room. He let down his dark hair, undressed himself, and climbed into the hot water of the bath. He massaged himself with the soaps, and cleaned his hair with the bottle of fine shampoo. After a while, he rinsed his body once more and rose from bath. He toweled his hair and body dry, then left the room and walked into his own. A pair of fine red robes made by Fa Li was upon the bed. They fit nicely.  The pants were made of expensive, loose fitting crimson silk, with a matching cape that fell to the floor, yet did not drag. The outfit was completed with a silk sash and red slippers, and his hair was tied back with a red ribbon. Fa Zhou turned the doorknob and walked inside, smiling at Shang.  
  
"They are wonderful," he told him simply.  
  
"Don't tell me you had to wear this for your wedding," Shang said, cringing, "I feel like a giant...red...thing."  
  
"Do you?" Fa Zhou straightened Shang's cape. "You look like a giant red thing. And, it's bad luck to criticize ancient Chinese customs. You do want today to be a good day, don't you?"  
  
"I don't like this one bit," Shang grumbled, "I just hope Mulan looks better than I do."  
  
"Ah, she does," Fa Zhou said, "She does."

**xxx******


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of Love: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Mulan and Shang were led to a stage in town for the luxurious wedding ceremony. Mulan's grandmother had tugged a crimson veil onto Mulan's head, covering her face. It was tradition to hide the bride's face in the wedding ceremony, though Mulan didn't like it. She wanted to see Shang's happy face when they were finally married, and she hoped he wanted to see hers. Also, her makeup was itchy and the veil was making her sweat.  
  
It was unlike Shang and Mulan to criticize ancient Chinese customs. Today, however, nervousness, excitement, and love for each other made them do it. The ancestors, however, did not care, as they were partying amongst themselves until the ceremony started. Mushu and Cri-Kee snuck out of the spirit's shindig and followed Mulan's procession to town by foot.  
  
Both Shang and Mulan were brought to the stage and seated next to each other, a border dividing them. Mulan wished she could see Shang, she was so nervous. She wanted his hand placed on hers, to reassure her that everything would be alright. The ceremony began, a young preacher stood up to speak, reciting prayers of luck and of happiness in their future. Mulan tuned out the preacher, thinking about leaving her family to move to another town, where Shang's house was. She would miss them dearly.  
  
Suddenly, she heard horse's galloping towards her, hooves crashing to the ground. A gasp went over the crowd, but Mulan was unaware of what was happening. She was forbidden to remove the veil. Shang was the only person allowed to, when they arrived at his home, after the ceremony. Mulan did not know that the Emperor of China had arrived in her small town. She did not see the preacher bow to him, then back away from the podium. She heard the emperor's voice, however, and then understood what was happening.  
  
"Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, friends, and family. I have come to here, prepared to view the most amazing wedding ever seen. Captain...General Li Shang of The Imperial Army, and Fa Mulan, the heroine of China, my savior, whom I owe my life to, are to be wed." The silence from The Emperor's correction about Shang's new title turned into cheers. Shang gasped when he heard The Emperor's words.

_Me? General? Mulan and I aren't even married yet, and I don't want to go to war, and have to leave her._ He sighed, knowing this problem would have to wait, at least until after the wedding. He would talk to Mulan about it later. Mulan blushed under her veil from the emperors kind words, her skin beginning to match her dress.  
  
"It is to be a simple wedding, full of love, uniting two families, uniting two people. These two are among the most brave, courageous, and loving people, who care just as much for their country as they do for their family and for each other. I ask that you all give them your blessings, as I am planning to do right now." A murmur traveled through the guests, and prayers and blessings were heard through the mouths of many. The emperor came, whispered, "You are lucky to have found such a flower," to Shang, who blushed, then kissed Mulan's hand and said, "You are lucky to have found such a man." She smiled through the veil, and though The Emperor could not see it, he knew.  
  
The preacher began the speak again, The Emperor seated himself amid the Fa family, who bowed to him. He shook his head, then bowed to each of them. Grandmother Fa looked at him with increased curiosity and a small smile on her face, and Shang saw it and laughed.

_She wanted a man from the war, and now she wants The Emperor? _She reminded him of Mulan, free-spirited, and she could get what she wanted. Already, The Emperor was smiling back at her. If Mulan had seen it, she would've laughed.  
  
Out of nowhere, a scream rang out. Shang jerked out of his stupor and looked for the location of the sound, along with everyone sitting in front of the stage. Heads turned toward the back of the aisle, but suddenly a yell rang out from the front stage. Shang had heard that voice more than anyone else's, other than his fathers.

Mulan yelled, and kicked and screamed. Her veil was still upon her head, and she saw nothing. She felt, however, someone grab her and turn her and through her into something, like a bag. Suddenly, she could see much more than red. Her veil was off her head and on the stage floor, and she was fighting and kicking at the huge man dressed in black trying to stuff her into the bag. She felt his fist come into contact with the side of her head, and feeling very dizzy, collapsed. The man tightened the bag, heaved it onto his shoulder, jumped of the stage and onto a horse and galloped off.

Shang, still separated from Mulan's empty seat by a thin wall, saw none of what happened. But the Fa family, The Emperor and all the guests of the ceremony had seen Mulan's kidnapping. They stood in shock at the edge of the stage, where they had run to when the man had come down upon it. Shang gasped, wide-eyed at their disbelieving faces, leapt off the stage and saw for himself Mulan's empty chair. Everyone looked at him with blank, expressionless eyes, and Shang stared back at them, shocked.

**xxx******


	4. Chapter 4

**The Power of Love: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Shang picked up Mulan's red veil, hardly believing what had just happened. "General-" The Emperor walked up and set a hand on Shang's shoulder. He shook it off, and backed away.  
  
"She's..."  
  
"General, we'll send for troops. We will find her, don't worry." Shang just stared at him.  
  
"Shang..." Fa Zhou came up to him, biting his lower lip. "We must go find her."  
  
Shang did not respond. He was in his own little world, thinking about what had just happened. Mulan had left him. It wasn't of her own free will, however, but neither was his father's or mother's death. His mother had died from a bad sickness. His father... He died with honor, on the battlefield, defending his country. But he had abandoned Shang, just the same. Mulan was all he had left. And he loved her, just as much as he loved his parents.  
  
"Shang, dear, are you alright?" Fa Li was beside him, rubbing his back. The gentle touch reminded him a bit of his own mother and Mulan.  
  
"Oh, Fa Li," Shang said, holding his arms out to her. "We have to find her, we have to."  
  
"Oh, Shang dear, you cannot let my husband come along. He loves Mulan so dearly, but he..."  
  
"I understand Fa Li. I do."

Meanwhile, the Emperor and Grandmother Fa had sent the guests back to their own homes, and anyone who had traveled a long distance was asked to retreat to the Fa home. A group of three young men made their way through the leaving crowd towards the stage in front. The shortest one punched Shang in the arm, and he turned towards him.  
  
"Sorry, Shang," was all he said.  
  
"Yes, Shang we're sorry," The thin one said.  
  
"We're here for you," The fat one said softly.  
  
"Yao? Ling? Chien Po?" Shang was upset, but seeing them did lighten his dark spirits somewhat. "Thank you for coming to see us. If you'd like, you can go to Mulan's home, guests are allowed to stay there.  
  
"I guess you didn't hear us," Ling said.  
  
"Yeah, pretty-boy, we're here to help you find her."  
  
"You guys..."  
  
"Shang, Ping- Mulan is our friend too."  
  
"We came for a wedding, and we will stay until there is one," Chien Po told him softly. "If that means finding the bride, we shall."  
  
"Oh shut up with all that stuff," Yao said, "We're gonna help you find her, pretty-boy." Shang gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you, guys."

**xxx**  
  
Mulan awoke, the side of her face sore and painful. The room was dark, the floor dirty. She was in some type of an underground dungeon. There was no light, except for a tiny stream of it coming from the door. She staggered towards it, noticing that her glorious red dress was ripped and torn. She knew she'd been kidnapped, because the last thing she remembered was being hit in the face. Slowly, her experience returned to her, and she realized she was nowhere near her family or Shang, and she was not married, for the ceremony had not been completed. She reached the door and pulled on it, but it swung back into her face. A huge, gruff man stood in the doorway, blocking the little light received from the opening of it. Mulan stepped back, trying to hide herself in the shadows of the room.  
  
"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" Mulan called out to the man, who turned to the sound of her voice.  
  
"You are here for one purpose. Marriage," he growled.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Yi-Pek. Come with me," Mulan looked at him suspiciously, but followed his huge body out of the door.  
  
"What do you mean by marriage?" Mulan asked him, once they had begun walking up the stairs. She still hadn't seen the man's face, and it was making her nervous.  
  
"You will see." Reaching the top of the stairs, Yi-Pek opened a door to a hallway. Through another door he dragged Mulan, and set her in front of a young women in the room. "I want her cleaned up for dinner. Tell her nothing," He snarled at the women, who nodded. He thrashed back through the door, and the women motioned for Mulan to sit on the bed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I'm doing here."  
  
"Mulan, I cannot tell you anything."  
  
"You can tell me why you know my name."  
  
"Yi-Pek...he..."  
  
"He kidnapped me, and I want to know why." Mulan was angry and frightened.  
  
"He...Mulan," The women looked at Mulan's troubled face. "All right, all right," She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "My name is Ta-Ni. Yi-Pek is my older brother. Don't be upset when I tell you this, but... Shan-Yu is our brother."  
  
"Shan-Yu? The-"  
  
"Yes, that Shan-Yu. Right before he challenged you on the roof, he told Yi- Pek that he wanted revenge against you. What he really wanted, however, was to bring you down, to conquer you. Neither Yi-Pek nor I are associated with the Huns, other than being Shan-Yu's immediate relatives, but Yi-Pek was in the palace, the reason, I do not know.

"Yi-Pek said that when Shan- Yu found out you were a women, he respected you. He wanted you for his own side, as a comrade, or conquered, as a wife. He told Yi-Pek this quickly, between the time you jumped to the roof and when Shan-Yu came through. I've never seen him frightened before, but Yi-Pek claimed he was afraid of you. He masked it though, and tried to kill you for his honor among his comrades. He was killed up there on the roof, and passed on this last wish of revenge to his brother. There are no longer Huns for you to work with, and I convinced him not to kill you. He wants you as his wife, so he can properly honor Shan-Yu's death." Mulan was silent. "I'm sorry. I know that you are so young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. I didn't want you to die from the hand of one who would never know you. I don't know you, and I couldn't let it happen."  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know of what?"  
  
"You don't know that your brother kidnapped me from my wedding ceremony. You don't know that I'm in love with Li Shang."  
  
"The Captain?"  
  
"General, now. Not that I'll ever see him again."  
  
"You are to be wed to the cap... General? You are correct, I did not know."  
  
"I can't be wed to Shang now. Look what's happened." She looked down at her ripped gown, and noticed the mirror on the vanity behind Ta-Ni. Her makeup had mostly rubbed off, her hands were black and dirty from the dungeon. "I know Shang would love me through anything, but my mother would kill me if she saw what happened to my dress, and-" She looked at Ta-Ni sadly. "Are you sure your brother still wants to marry me like this?"  
  
"He doesn't care what you look like. All he wants is to properly honor Shan-Yu. They've been rivals for attention since children, and Yi-Pek wants to make up for all their disputes."  
  
"So he doesn't even care?"  
  
"Only for honor, Mulan," She stared into Ta-Ni's eyes.  
  
"Will you help me escape?"  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Why not? You don't sound happy about this either."  
  
"Yi-Pek convinced me to vow on Shan-Yu's body to help him fulfill his plan. I do not care to be struck down by the hands of my ancestors."  
  
Mulan looked at her once more.  
  
"Fine, I'll find my own way out, and I will reach Shang."  
  
"If you find a way out Mulan, then I will not help my brother find you again."  
  
"Thank you," Mulan told her. Under her breath, however, Ta-Ni muttered,  
  
"That is, if you find a way out."****

**xxx******


	5. Chapter 5

**The Power of Love: Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Shang immediately went to follow the horse tracks. The sky had turned grey, and he wanted to follow them to wherever they led before the rain hit. Chien Po, Ling, and Yao promised Shang they'd come along, and to Fa Li's reluctance, Fa Zhou decided to come as well. Before they left, however, Grandmother Fa thrust a smooth, white pebble into Shang's hand.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"A wishing stone," Mulan's grandmother said. "Make a wish on it every night, and your wishes will come true. I was going to give you yours after your wedding, but you need it now, dear. Go find her," she told him. Shang bent low and kissed her wrinkled cheek. _What a sweet old lady_, he thought.  
  
Almost an hour after the kidnapping, they set off. Mushu and Cri-Kee hid in Shang's pack, and during the trip, when he reached in, he felt them creep on his hand.  
  
"Ahh!" Shang yelled, pulling his hand out.  
  
"What, what, whaaaa?" Mushu shouted, noticing far too late that there were people there that didn't know him.  
  
"What is that?" Yao growled.  
  
"A snake!" Ling said, jumping from his horse. Mushu began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shang asked.  
  
"What is that?" Yao asked once more.  
  
"It's Mushu," Shang replied, "He's sort of a mentor, I guess. He's one of the Fa ancestors."  
  
"It looks like a dragon to me, Ling," Chien Po said, pulling him back upon his horse. "Why did you call it a snake?" Mushu began to laugh again. Fa Zhou stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shang asked again.  
  
"It's just, that night, when Mulan was taking a bath," he gasped between hysterical laughter. Chien Po began to giggle, and Yao began to laugh uproariously.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shang demanded. Ling looked at Mushu.  
  
"You were the snake?"  
  
"Sure was."  
  
"But.how?"  
  
"Hey, Mulan saw Yao as king of the rock, but she didn't want you guys to see her as the queen. I had to help her, she's my friend." Yao blushed deeply, and Chien Po began to laugh again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shang asked.  
  
"You know, Yao, she wished to never see a naked man again after that?"  
  
"Why would she have seen a naked man in the fir.. Oh," Shang said, stopping. "I think I get it."  
  
"You know what's funny, Yao?" Ling asked.  
  
"What?" Yao grumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"Mulan saw you naked before she saw Shang naked."  
  
"She's never seen me naked, so why don't we just stop this conversation?" Shang asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"She's never seen you naked?" Ling asked.  
  
"Can we please stop this conversation?" Shang asked, his face reddening even more so.  
  
"She wouldn't have," Fa Zhou butted in, "considering that is against customs." Everyone fell silent, remembering that Fa Zhou was there. Their silly conversation stopped, and everyone felt embarrassed. They all looked at they ground until Mushu spoke up.  
  
"Actually, she wouldn't have because she never wants to see a naked man again," Mushu announced.  
  
"She'd probably make an exception for Shang, considering the fact that she's marrying him," Ling said to Yao.  
  
"Can we please stop this conversation? Let's be serious, we need to find Mulan." Shang, now a distinct shade of maroon, asked them once more. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I bet you want to see Mulan naked, don't you?" Yao teased him.  
  
"I think not one of us here wants to see you naked," Fa Zhou said, "and neither did Mulan."  
  
"Go be king of the rock somewhere else," Ling said softly, grinning. Mushu began to laugh, then introduced himself to Fa Zhou and told them the story of how he met Shang and Mulan.

**xxx**  
  
After another hour of traveling, they came to a huge, stone home on a path in the forest. It was giant, with many rooms, and many floors. Shang had a bad feeling about the home, and he knew he had to check it out. He had to find Mulan.  
  
"Yao, you're with me. We're going inside. Ling, Chien Po, Fa Zhou, stay out here, inspect the grounds."  
  
"Aye, aye General," Yao said.  
  
"Where do I go?" Mushu asked.  
  
"Stay with me," Shang replied.  
  
"Okey-dokey artichokey," Shang looked at him oddly, but didn't respond. "If you find anything, try to reach us. When the sun goes down, we're to meet back there, where we'll halter our horses."

He pointed to a dark section of the surrounding woods, stepped down from his horse, and tied it to a tree." Yao, Shang and Mushu crept around the house, noticing a door that led to a basement. "We'll go in here," he commanded, opening the cellar door and climbing down into the darkness.  
  
"You know, I don't like this at all," Yao complained, jumping down after Shang.  
  
"You know, I don't care," Shang replied bitterly. They had lost much time waiting at the stage in town and traveling through the woods. He was afraid whoever had taken her had left here already. He felt around in the darkness, tripping over something on the floor. "Ouch,"  
  
"Nice one, General. You okay?"  
  
"Fine. General?"  
  
"Hey, would you rather Pretty-Boy?"  
  
"No, that's why I was questioning you." Shang slipped his hand in his pocket to feel the pebble Grandmother Fa had given him. He hoped it would bring him good luck. He turned toward Yao. "It looks like there's a door over there, let's try to open it." Both Yao and Shang pushed at the door with all their might, but it didn't budge.

**xxx**  
  
Mulan bathed herself again while Ta-Ni fixed her gown. Yi-Pek wanted it ready for their wedding, though Mulan knew she had to find a way out. The wedding was planned for tomorrow, and Yi-Pek barely even knew Mulan at all. After climbing from the bath, she covered herself with a towel and walked over to Ta-Ni.  
  
"Here, wear this to dinner, Mulan," She handed her a soft pink dress.  
  
"Thank you," Mulan said, changing into it.  
  
"Your room is down there," Ta-Ni told her, "You have an hour until dinner, and Yi-Pek told me to put you in your room until then."  
  
"All right," Mulan said innocently.  
  
"The room two doors down on the left side of the hallway," Ta-Ni told her. Mulan walked out to the room. It had a window, and Mulan ran to it as fast as she could, and looked down at the ground. Being as she was on the second floor of the house, she could just barely make out her father standing next to a bunch of horses haltered in the far woods.  
  
Mulan sunk down to the floor below the window. She shouldn't call down to her father, Yi-Pek and Ta-Ni might hear. Should she climb down to them? Not in the dress she was wearing. She'd never make it. Maybe she should just wait. If Yi-Pek or Ta-Ni caught her escaping, she'd be killed, she knew it. Maybe she could escape at night. But Yi-Pek knew where she lived. He'd hunt her down. Mulan sighed, and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"General, my daughter is up in the window." Fa Zhou said, pointing at it.  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"I've been watching the house," Fa Zhou said, coughing loudly.  
  
I believe she saw me, but I am unsure." He let out another long cough, as if he was choking. "I presume she is at dinner, and we should wait it out then climb up together." He began to choke again, and Shang looked at Chien Po.  
  
"I'll climb up to get her later. You should start back now." He looked at Fa Zhou's sickly, pale body. Though summer, the forest was very cold. Fa Zhou was not well to begin with, and Shang knew he'd have to send him back. He turned to Ling, Yao, and Chien Po.  
  
"We must take him back, General Shang," Chien Po said softly.  
  
"Of course we have to, look at how sick he is," Yao said.  
  
"He won't leave without Mulan," Ling told them.  
  
"But look at him. I'll bet his leg is hurting him badly. He's already told me where Mulan is. I can get her tonight and meet you back tomorrow."  
  
"But, General, he won't leave until he knows his daughter is all right," Chien Po said. But Shang was already walking away.  
  
"You must leave here at once." Shang told him, "You're sick and being in this forest won't make it any better."  
  
"I won't leave without-"  
  
"Honorable Fa Zhou, you must trust my judgment. Leave me here; I will get your daughter. You must go so you will be healthy for our wedding." Fa Zhou looked at Shang.  
  
"I am fine. I will stay here with you."

Shang gathered up all his strength.  "Fa Zhou, I have always been told to respect my elders. I respect you more than anyone I know.  I respect those who fight bravely, but also those who know when they should retreat. It is those who do not think about where their actions lead that I cannot respect. My father told me that once, and only now have I learned what it means." He looked into Fa Zhou's dark eyes. "Mulan would want you to go home."  
  
"I know she would, Shang. But I cannot leave her. She's all I have left."  
  
"I'll make sure she returns home safely." Shang told him, "But please, don't risk your health for an action I can do alone." Fa Zhou nodded. "They will accompany you home, and Mushu will stay with me." Fa Zhou bowed to Shang. Shang tried to block out the sickly coughing that filled his ears as the four men retreated. He felt his wishing stone in his pocket as he set up a tent and haltered his horse further back in the woods. _I wish for both Fa Zhou and Mulan to be safe._ He sat back against a tree until dark, when he could climb to Mulan's window. Shang hoped that it wasn't too late.

**xxx**  
  
Yi-Pek was waiting as Mulan sat down at the small table downstairs. Ta-Ni began to bring out hot food. Mulan was afraid to eat anything however. She thought that perhaps it was a trick to poison her. As soon as Yi-Pek dug in, Mulan began to eat. She was extremely hungry, and the rice and chicken was very tasty. She knew better than to disturb a man while he was eating, so when Ta-Ni cleared the dishes, she cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"Why did you do this? I cannot marry you, I'm going to marry Li Shang. I'm in love with him, and he feels the same for me. You kidnapped me from my own wedding!" Mulan was angry, but she struggled to calm down, so her words would have an effect on Yi-Pek. From the kitchen, Ta-Ni's heart went out to Mulan.  
  
_The poor girl.__ I wish this had never happened._ Ta-Ni couldn't believe what she heard next.  
  
"Haven't you ever been in love? Don't you know what it feels like?"  
  
Ta-Ni was afraid he would strike her. No one talked about Ma Ti in front of Yi-Pek since Shan-Yu had stolen her from him. He was so withdrawn for months after that, and mother and father did not know why. As Shan-Yu's younger brother, Yi-Pek could not make Shan-Yu give Ma Ti back to him. The honor in their family was more important.  
  
"I have been in love before." Yi-Pek hadn't spoken of Ma Ti in years.  
  
"You know what I feel then, don't you?" Mulan's tone was almost kind.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"So why can't you let me go back to Shang, for the sake of love." He looked at her sad face, a gruff expression upon his own. He was angry. He had never been spoken to like that before. Especially not by a woman.  
  
"Because that was a long time ago. Because Ma Ti broke my heart. Because honor is more important than love," He yelled at Mulan, who shrank back. He rose from the table, eyes flashing. Though Mulan's life was still in danger, she couldn't help feeling like she had won a small battle.  
  
Mulan left the table and went upstairs to her room, again thinking about escape. There was no doubt Yi-Pek was dangerous. He knew where she lived, and even if she left that place for her own safety, she was endangering the safety of her family and friends. She couldn't have that. She would rather die then hurt them. Yi-Pek could come after her at any time if she escaped. It was useless.  
  
A pale yellow, sleeveless nightgown had been left on the covers of her canopy bed. She had just begun to slip it on, when there was a crash, and suddenly a dark figure was in her room. She leapt behind the bed.  
  
"Mulan?"  
  
"Shang? Oh, Shang," she said, leaping out and hugging him. He pressed his lips upon hers, knocking her to the bed below him. They parted, and he sat down with his arm around her on the bed. He blushed furiously.  
  
"Are you alright Mulan? Sorry about that, I-"  
  
"Don't apologize, I'm fine. How did you find me?"  
  
"Your father saw you from the ground."  
  
"I saw him too, with the horses in the woods. Where is he?"  
  
"I sent him back home with Ling, Yao and Chien Po."  
  
"They were here?"  
  
"Of course, Mulan. They're our friends." He hugged her close to him, rubbing her back. "Oh, Mulan, I thought I lost you. Thank goodness you're all right. I've been so worried."  
  
"I'm fine, I-"  
  
"Mulan," Shang said, "We have to get you out of here."  
  
"Shang, you can't. The man who kidnapped me is Shan-Yu's brother. He arranged a marriage between us to save the honor in his family. I can't escape, because he knows everything about me. He's dangerous, Shang, I can feel it. I'm afraid he'll come after me, or my family. I can't let that happen."  
  
"So, you're going to marry him?"  
  
"No, of course not." She nudged his troubled face, "You're the only man I'd ever marry, and you know that." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know, continue."  
  
"His sister is here too, and she arranged dinner between us for tonight. I found out something about him. He was in love with Ma Ti, whoever that is and-"  
  
"Ma Ti? You said he was Shan-Yu's brother, right Mulan?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to-"  
  
"Ma Ti, as in, Shan-Yu's lover?"  
  
"She's what? Who?"  
  
"Ma Ti was Shan-Yu's girlfriend, until she mysteriously disappeared. My father tried to interrogate her for information about the Hun's whereabouts, but-"  
  
"That explains it then! He must've had his heart broken, because his brother stole his girlfriend." Shang looked at Mulan. "He told me he was once in love, but his heart was broken. He thinks honor is more important than love now." Shang looked confused.  
  
"Mulan, I don't know about you, but I need to think this through overnight. I understand what you mean, that you can't escape, but Mulan, from what you say, I don't trust him. I don't want you in here-"  
  
"But Shang, I can't just leave! He'll come after me! He'll come after you! He'll come after my parents, my grandmother, my friends. Shang, I can't let that happen. Now that I think about it. I'll marry him to keep him away from everyone I love." She kissed him softly. "I'm scared, Shang, I am. I've never admitted that before. I'm scared. I don't want to die. But, I don't want the people I love to die either. And, Shang, if it's a choice, you know what I'd choose."  
  
"It's because you're a warrior, Mulan," Shang told her softly. He kissed her cheek and began to climb out the window. "But Mulan, warriors need to know when to retreat."

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of Love: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

"Yi-Pek? Brother? I've brought you some hot tea." Ta-Ni walked inside his room where he sat by the fireplace. "Brother, are you alright?" Silence was his response. She set the tea in front of him. It steamed and smelled delicious.  
  
"Thank you." They stood in silence for a moment, feeling the warmth of the hearth and enjoying its comfort.  
  
"You must let her go, brother." Yi-Pek turned to glare at her.  
  
"Has your heart become soft? Do you care nothing for honor?" Ta-Ni was angry.  
  
"My heart? You are the one sulking of a lost love and a young women who's future will die tomorrow."  
  
"And you're the one who wants to change it." Yi-Pek said.  
  
"And you do not want to change it? What's done is done, you used to say. The past is behind us now. You no longer believe that."  
  
"It should be that way."  
  
"But, brother, it is not! Don't you see? You have condemned Fa Mulan to death, just for the honor in our family. Why should we honor Shan Yu's death? Look what he's done to China! Look what he's done to our family! Forcing us to live out here in the forest. No contact with anyone. Mother and Father would be angry."  
  
"He was our brother, Ta-Ni."  
  
"That means nothing!" Ta-Ni was angry now. "Yi-Pek," she pleaded, "don't you understand? Fa Mulan is in love. You know how she feels. Even I know how she feels. She's young, she's smart, she's beautiful. She could find a way out at any time. But she does not."  
  
"And why not? If she could escape, how come she hasn't." Ta-Ni thought for a moment.  
  
"Because you will come after her."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Shan Yu had asked you to murder her, if he did not. He wanted you to avenge his death." She paused, "If she escaped, would you?" Her brother was silent.  
  
"Maybe. She means nothing to me."  
  
"But, she means so much to so many others! She means the same to her family as Shan Yu meant to us. They love her. Just as we loved our brother." Ta-Ni looked at her brother sadly, "Don't you understand?"  
  
"I don't think I ever will. That is why it is better to marry her and be done." Ta-Ni stood from her seat, full of sorrow for the young woman. It was true that she had felt the same way as her brother when they kidnapped her. But the poor girl, being taken from her family, her friends, and the love of her life, to marry the brother of the man who had tried to murder her. But yet, intelligent enough to escape, she did not. Why was that? Ta-Ni was unsure.  
  
"She's no different from Ma-Ti!" She shouted desperately, blinking away tears. Her brother stood angrily. He reached out and hit her across the face. Ta-Ni was shocked. Never had her brother acted out that way. She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't ever again say that name around me. What's done is-" He stopped.  
  
"Look at you!" Ta-Ni yelled. "Look, you've been torn apart by the evil in you. Shan Yu would be proud!" Ta-Ni spat as she said her brothers name. "She is not any different from your once love. She's so in love right now. Marriage and a family await her. But she cares for him, and he cares for her, so unlike the many marriages China has been built upon. You're acting as Shan Yu did to you and Ma Ti. Tearing her away from her love without thought of anything but yourself."  
  
"I do this for my brother!"  
  
"You do this for honor. Honor. The word once meant something beautiful to me. But, now, it is no longer. I've seen what honor means in your eyes. You'll do anything to achieve it. Even if it means killing the soul of someone so innocent and beautiful it takes one's breath away."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You've learned from example, that's what. Don't you remember how you felt after your brother stole Ma Ti from you? You moped for weeks. You would not trust another woman, for fear someone would take her away. You loved Ma Ti, didn't you, brother? You were in love with her. And she was in love with you. But you stayed back, and you let your brother step into your territory and take her from you. Well, I promise you, Yi-Pek, that General Li Shang will not be that. that. stupid! He will not let anyone take Mulan away from him. His father and mother are gone. He has no siblings. She is all he has left. You will steal the souls of each and every person close to her, for she is the candle in their lives." Ta-Ni glared at her brother.  
  
"Ta-Ni, be reasonable-"  
  
"You first," She said, turning on her heel and walking out.

**xxx**  
  
Ta-Ni stared out of the window of her room. It was turning dark. Her eyes were red. Her brother made her so mad. Did he think she cared nothing for honor? She was as angry as he was from what Shan-Yu had done. He had ruined her chances for marriage, for when China was attacked, her soon to be husband's parents had withdrawn the marriage proposal. Her family was worth nothing now. Her hopes and dreams for her future were smashed when Shan Yu led his attack on China.  
  
She remembered what he had said. Honor is more important than love. But it shouldn't be. That's how it was to everyone. To the man she was engaged to, and to his family. To the townspeople they had lived with before the attack. Ta-Ni was forced to leave everyone she loved, just because those people counted honor higher than everything else.  
  
But, Mulan. She was so different. She left her home to save her father, no thought of the horrible things that could've awaited her. She met someone who didn't care about society's rules, and wanted to marry her because he loved her. Ta-Ni wished her betrothed could've done something like that. But, then again, he didn't love her. It was a marriage for honor. She stared out the window into the darkness once more. A figured was crawling down the wall to the left of her. Ta-Ni blinked, and rubbed her eyes. What was she seeing? Should she call out to the person? What were they doing?  
  
Ta-Ni ended up outside peeking around the side wall. She could tell it was a man now. He was about 5 feet from the ground when Ta-Ni asked him who he was and what he was doing. The man toppled to the ground.  
  
" What?" His heart was racing.  
  
"Who are you?" Ta-Ni asked. "What are you doing at my house?" The man stepped towards her, out of the shadows. She could make out his face, and she could tell by his physique as to who he was. Her hand was over her mouth.  
  
" You're the General!" Ta-Ni said loudly. "What are you doing here?" Shang looked at her, his eyes scanning the dark haired young woman. She was older than Mulan, probably in her later twenties.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" Shang asked angrily. "If you live here, you've obviously taken part in Mulan's kidnapping!" Ta-Ni stared at him, growing saddened. "I don't understand you," He said, pushing her against the wall of the home. "You're Yi-Pek's sister, aren't you? And Shan Yu's as well!"  
  
"I am." Ta-Ni agreed. "But, why are you here? You've just been speaking with Mulan, haven't you?" Shang just stared at her. He wanted to scream. Mulan was his. Why'd they have to take her away from him? Mulan was all Shang had left, and the whole country of China knew it. "General, why are you doing this? You shouldn't have been up there. If my brother had found out." Her eyes had a look of fright in them, as she looked about the darkened forest. "He would've killed you, General." She looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry about all of this."  
  
"You don't understand," Shang told her quietly, still trying to hold back his anger. "I don't understand either," he said.  
  
"General, listen to me. I feel your pain. I understand, I do. I don't know why I've taken part in this. I know how Mulan feels, being taken from her family and friends. When China was attacked, my family was forced to live out here, in the forest. And, my brother knows how you feel. His love was stolen from him long ago."  
  
"Doesn't he see he's hurting people?" Shang asked.  
  
"He's blinded by the will to honor his family. He wants everything to be the way it once was. If the honor can be restored, he will be happy."  
  
"But it can't!" Shang yelled, "What Shan Yu did, it can't be fixed. Him and his troops murdered my father, murdered hundreds of innocent people, and tried to murder myself, Mulan, and the Emperor. Don't you see? They wanted to kill, they wanted to hurt people. You may not agree, but I feel your brother is a Hun, who lived throughout all of this." Ta-Ni slapped him, and Shang rubbed his face, almost confused.  
  
"Don't ever insult my brother." Ta-Ni said, her face contorted in fury and rage. She was about to scream, but her eyes grew wide with sadness. "I'm trying to help you save Mulan, General. I wish someone would've helped me in my time of pain."  
  
****

**xxx******


	7. Chapter 7

**The Power of Love: Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

A knock came at Mulan's door early the next morning. She awoke sadly, and opened her dark eyes. The knocks grew louder, and more incessant. She stared around, not knowing where she was for a moment. She sunk her head back into the pillow in despair. She was trapped in Yi-Pek and Ta-Ni's home. She was to be married to Yi-Pek, to show the unity between two families. Basically all would be forgiven for Shan Yu's family. She'd thought about it for a long time last night. This honor was a way to enter back into society for the siblings of Shan Yu. The knocks were louder, and, wrapping a blanket around her small shoulders, she stood to open the door. A burly Yi-Pek was standing before her.  
  
"I don't wish to speak with you," Mulan said stoutly, turning away. "And I refuse to marry you." Yi-Pek glared at her.  
  
"Listen- this marriage is to restore the honor to my family. It will make people think better of us.  It could bring Ma Ti back to me.  It would give Ta- Ni a good life. She deserves it. And, most of all, I will feel as if I got the better life. While Shan-Yu was killed by you, I'm the conqueror- now that I have you in my grasp, I can marry you, and I am.  I've won." He stared down at his hands. "I planned to come to invite you to breakfast. We will marry later tonight, and you will take me to the emperor and make sure it happens before him. He will validate it.  I will have finally beaten my brother, once and for all. I will marry the one he wanted to conquer." Mulan just gave him a blank stare, and turned away.  
  
"Haven't you ever been in love before? I haven't, until I met Shang. In fact- I guess I felt a lot like you. I didn't fit in the world, no one liked me, and, well- it was horrible. Then…well, you know the story. I went to war, and my life changed so much." Mulan stared at Yi-Pek wistfully, but he turned away from her.  
  
"Sometimes you have to do something different, something nobody would expect of you, and then it all gets better," she whispered, then turned away from the door and lay down upon the bed, silently hoping that Shang would climb up to see her.  
  
**xxx**

It was almost noon before Shang began to climb the outside wall to Mulan's bedroom. He grabbed every brick steadily and carefully until he had successfully climbed into the room. He found Mulan asleep on the bed, and he awkwardly patted her head and rubbed her back. Shang couldn't imagine his life without her. As he stroked her cheeks, she awoke for the second time that day.  
  
"Shang?" She smiled up at him, as he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on her lips. "We aren't even married, and already I'm waking up beside you," she told him, as she pulled herself to a sitting position.  
  
"Mulan, I think being married will be much better than this, how about you?"  
  
"I hope so, I really do."  
  
"Where are Ta-Ni and Yi-Pek?"  
  
"Yi-Pek came in this morning, and woke me up."  
  
"You were still in your nightclothes?" he asked, his eyes wide.  "Mulan, I don't trust him at all, and I don't want you to let him near you. To think, you and Shan Yu's brother. Mulan, be careful for me."  
  
"I will, Shang, I promise." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
  
"You've been crying, haven't you?" Shang said softly, looking at her red eyes. "Mulan, I don't know how to get you out of here. You aren't physically trapped. You could climb out the window any time you want."  
  
"I know Shang.  It's frustrating. He has me mentally trapped. I won't leave because I know he will follow, and I won't put harm upon my family. He wants me to bring him to the emperor. He wants to marry me to feel like he conquered me when his brother could not, and because our so-called unity will allow him and his sister to come out of hiding."  
  
"This is too much, and I won't lose you. You're the only thing I have left, and I couldn't stand it if-"  
  
"If what? If I was married to another man? If I died?" They were silent, and Shang stared at her sad face, desperately wanting to make her smile.  
  
"Or on a lighter note, if Yao saw you naked before I did." Mulan began to laugh.  
  
"He told you that? He's too much, that Yao."  
  
"Well, it was really Mushu, Ling, and Chien Po, and well it all got started, and your father was there."  
  
"You were talking about men seeing me naked in front of my father? Oh! Well, they didn't see anything, just my shoulders, and head. Were they cruel to you?"  
  
"It was pretty bad. They were all making me uncomfortable, asking questions…I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought that up, it just popped out- I must sound so-"  
  
Mulan stopped him with a long, loving kiss. She put her arms around him, and he whispered into her ear, "Sorry for bringing that up- I wanted to make you smile. I have a feeling you won't be doing that for awhile."  
  
"As long as you're with me, I'll be smiling forever."  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Mulan pushed Shang's head down as fast as she could, so that from behind the bed, the two couldn't be seen from the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she sneered at Ta-Ni, who was standing before her.  
  
"It would do you well to stop that tone with me. I could turn your boyfriend in to my brother if I wanted to do so right now."  
  
"Leave Shang alone!" Mulan shouted, and Shang struggled to get up under Mulan's strong arm.  
  
"Mulan- it's okay! We've met! Stop!"  
  
"You've met her?"  
  
"Mulan- she's trying to help you!" Shang put a protective arm around her. "Let her talk."  
  
"I've brought you lunch. I heard there were two of you, and I brought some extra rice and vegetables for you as well."  
  
"Thank you," they said in unison, but Mulan still looked suspicious.  
  
"I've been trying to speak to my brother and get through to him that by ruining another person's life it will not make ours any better. It just seems to be no help."  
  
"He told Mulan he wants to see the emperor, to validate their marriage. Couldn't we plead to have him absolve you? After all, it wasn't your fault that Shan Yu was evil, was it?"  
  
"Did you ever help him with any of his sick plans, Ta-Ni?"  
  
"Never, Fa Mulan."  
  
"Did Yi-Pek?" Shang asked, believing he had.  
  
"You'd have to ask him yourself. I'm sure he had helped at times- but was he a murderer? Did he destroy? I don't know."  
  
"I thought he was in the palace that night," Mulan said, slipping her hand into Shang's.  
  
"Mulan, I don't know. All I know is I seem to have changed my mind. I will help you in any way possible to leave here, but in exchange I ask for the emperor to absolve me, to disregard my family's dishonesty, and believe in me."  
  
"The emperor is a good, true man," Shang said steadily. "He always does what is right."  
  
"I still dream of a family, a husband, children. I don't think it is too late."  
  
"It's never too late to dream." Mulan said softly, kissing Shang's warm lips, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
****

**xxx******


	8. Chapter 8

**The Power of Love: Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

As Ta-Ni, Shang, and Mulan sat in deep discussion, Yi-Pek was beginning to grow restless. In an effort to be nice to Mulan after she had yelled at him once again, he had decided that early tomorrow they'd go to Mulan's town to find the emperor. If he wasn't there, they would venture to the Imperial City.  
  
He knew in his heart Mulan must be angry, and he feared going back to her room. After all, this was the woman single-handedly took down his brother.  Though petite, Mulan had much strength. Ta-Ni, however, was befriending her- she took her side on every argument, brought food to her room, and cared for the girl. How long had they sat together and spoken today? It must have been three hours. Too long, in his opinion. He stood from his chair to go and find her.  
  
As Yi-Pek started through the hallway, he thought about what had happened these last couple of days. It frightened him to think of how close he had come to his brother. Strong, menacing, and with brutal ways. He wasn't violent at heart, but he had a temper, and a jealous rage that burned all through his childhood, enough to make him violent when something hadn't gone his way.  
  
He reached Mulan's door, and pressed his ear against it. He had heard voices. Mulan's voice, Ta-Ni's voice.and a deeper voice. A man's voice. He listened closely for a moment, hoping that his heavy breathing couldn't be heard through the door. He grabbed the knob and pushed- quickly revealing himself to the trio. The bed located in the middle of the room, Shang and Mulan were sitting behind it, by the wall, and Ta-Ni sat atop the bed. He stared in shock for a couple of seconds, then angrily concluded that Shang was present to take Mulan away.  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Yi-Pek shouted, throwing himself towards Shang, pushing Ta-Ni, and flying over the bed. Shang leaned back against the table beside the bed, bracing himself for Yi-Pek's angry attack. However, Mulan launched herself in the air between them, pushing Yi-Pek back away from them. Shang protectively jumped in front of Mulan as Yi-Pek started once again towards the two. Ta-Ni jumped in to help, holding her brother back as he thrashed his arms.  
  
"STOP!!" Ta-Ni screamed, pulling on him, but with a wave of his arm, he had thrown Ta-Ni back against the door. Her nose was bleeding, and she looked on in terror.  
  
Mulan started to push Yi-Pek back, but Yi-Pek was too strong. He slammed her against the wall and started again towards Shang.  
  
"MULAN!" Shang cried out. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER-" Yi-Pek pounced on Shang, and with a crash, Shang's head hit the side of the bed. His head hit the metal hard, and he slumped over, blood quickly beginning to drip from a cut on his head. Yi-Pek gasped, his eyes wide.  
  
"SHANG!" Mulan crawled over to him, pulling him to a sitting position. "Shang, are you all right? Shang?"  
  
Yi-Pek stared for a moment at the two, suddenly in disbelief at what he had done. He hadn't meant to-  
  
"YOU HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING-" Mulan threw herself at Yi-Pek for the last time, kicking, and punching. Yi-Pek pushed her back against Shang, but Shang was on his knees and ready. Holding one hand against his bleeding head, blood slipping through his fingers, he slammed his fist into Yi-Pek's face.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MULAN!" He shouted, falling back upon her, suddenly extremely dizzy. They watched as Yi-Pek's head hit the bedpost. He didn't get up.  
  
"Shang?" Mulan pulled Shang up so he could lay his head against her shoulder. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Mulan…I'm just dizzy…and."  
  
"Shh." She put her hand against his mouth. His lip was bleeding.  
  
"My head! Ouch!"  
  
"Ta-Ni? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes Mulan- bruised, and my nose is bleeding."  
  
"I need bandages for Shang's head. Quickly." Ta-Ni hurried out of the room. Mulan sat Shang against the bed, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off of him, and rolled it up, pressing it against his bleeding head.  
  
"Are you all right, Mulan?"  
  
"Yes, Shang. Fine." He touched a cut on her arm, and she smiled. "One cut is nothing compared to this, Shang." He pressed his hand against the back of her arm and she winced.  
  
"That will be a bruise tomorrow," he said softly. Suddenly he felt dizzy again.  
  
"Mulan- I told Mushu- Moo Shoo!" He began to laugh. "What a funny name! A funny name for a funny dragon."  
  
"He's disoriented- delusional," Ta-Ni said, appearing with a wet rag and a roll of bandages. Mulan washed off his cut and the blood on his face and shoulders.  
  
"Still handsome, even with blood all over you," Mulan said softly, kissing his forehead. She began wrapping the bandages around his head tightly. "Does this hurt?"  
  
"You're so beautiful. Such a pretty woman." Mulan glanced at Ta-Ni nervously.  
  
"You think he's all right?"  
  
"I think so. Maybe after a rest and some hot soup."  
  
Mulan handed Ta-Ni Shang's bloody shirt. "Can you wash this for me?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
"Mulan, can I be your concubine when you get married to him?" Shang said, gesturing to Yi-Pek on the floor. Mulan and Ta-Ni began to laugh.  
  
"Shang, honey, I'm not marrying him. I'm marrying you."  
  
"Well if you do…Will you kiss me? You're very pretty." Mulan smiled at him.  
  
"I kind of like him delirious. It's very flattering." Ta-Ni giggled, while Mulan kissed Shang's cheek. Shang's eyes came back into focus, and he made eye contact with Mulan above him. He suddenly felt more clearheaded.  
  
"Now, Shang, you won't have a concubine when we get married, will you?"  
  
"No! Concubines are for men who crave pleasure. Mulan, just looking at you gives me pleasure. I don't need another wife…you're perfect. I love you."  
  
"I think he's back," Mulan said softly, a big smile on her face.  
  
"I'll start dinner," Ta-Ni said. "I'll bring some food up for him. Take him three doors down. That will be his room for the night."  
  
"Thank you, Ta-Ni."  
  
**xxx**

Mulan settled into bed slowly. Shang was right. Her arm, as well as her whole back, was sore, and moving sent shots of pain down her spine. She had fed Shang some hot soup and dumplings, and helped him to bed. He seemed better, he hadn't acted oddly again. Yi-Pek had awakened, to Mulan's disgust, he too with a sore head, however, not bleeding. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, tired and sore from a long, horrible day.  
  
About three hours later, Mulan awoke with a scream. She was in a deep sweat, and the blankets were twisted in knots all around her. Shuddering, she recalled the dream she had. It had started out all right, Shang and her were happily playing in her garden, but it had gotten dark so suddenly, and she looked at Shang and he was dead, his body crumpled on the floor, and Yi-Pek was standing there, laughing.  
  
Holding back tears of fright and frustration, she jumped from her bed to find Shang. A voice in the back of her mind feared what she might find. She hurried down the hallway, slammed open the door to Shang's room, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that he was sleeping. His muscular body was rising and falling with each breath, and the moon shone through the window, illuminating his handsome, chiseled features. She laughed an awful, forced laugh.  _I can't believe I thought a silly dream could be true,_ Mulan thought to herself.

She sat slowly on the bed, as not to disturb Shang by shaking it. She reached out to put a hand on his back, to feel the rhythm of his breathing. That dream had seemed so real. She let her hand travel to his dark hair and then the smooth skin on his cheeks. To think she'd end up marrying someone like him! Someone so amazing! Nobody would have believed it before she'd left. In fact, if someone would have told her so, she would have dismissed them as crazy.  
  
Shang stirred under her gentle touch, which reassured her once again. _That dream,_ she thought to herself, _I was so frightened it was real._ His eyes opened as he felt her tender hand on his cheek.  
  
"Mulan? Mulan, it's late. What are you doing?"  
  
"I had this dream. An awful, awful dream."  
  
"What about?" he said, yawning, and sliding over to make more room for her. "I guess this isn't proper, but you can lay with me if it would make you feel better." Mulan smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Shang." She crept under the covers and he put a strong arm around her. Suddenly she felt so safe, so protected.  
  
"What kind of dream?"  
  
"Forget it; it's not worth talking about."  
  
"But it is, if it frightened you. You aren't one to come to someone else when you're scared. You hold it in. But you can tell me, Mulan." Shang's words were as comforting as his loving eyes.  
  
"You…you were…you were dead." She put her face in his muscular chest to hide herself from his eyes. It all seemed so ridiculous now. Why had she come to him?  
  
"There must be more. My death is not enough to scare you," he joked.  
  
"It just all seemed so real. And.Yi-Pek was laughing…and…And, your death is the most frightening thing in the world for me, Shang. Don't even think it isn't. You're everything to me." This time she met his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you can come to me when you're scared."  
  
"I guess it's different because you aren't my captain anymore, you're my…well, husband-to-be." He pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
"This isn't proper," he said softly. "We aren't married yet. I'm sorry." Mulan silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"I just want to stay here with you. That dream…Shang, it was so real. Besides, we won't do anything against tradition." He smiled at her.  
  
"You know, we're as good as married anyway, even without a ceremony and a celebration. Love is a stronger bond than marriage." Mulan curled up against his body, and Shang placed his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Love is a stronger bond than marriage," Mulan said softly. "I wish Yi-Pek understood it the way we do." She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met for a long, tender kiss.  
  
**xxx**  
  
Shang awoke the next morning, his head ached slightly, but he felt a lot better. He looked down at Mulan in his arms, feeling so lucky that he could have her. He was thinking about their conversation last night. What had they said? Love is a stronger bond than marriage? He slowly got up, trying not to disturb her. Still in his pajama pants, he slipped his boots on and ran out of the house. He had an idea.  
  
"MUSHU?? MUSHU?" Shang shouted, as he ran to where the tent was and his horse was tethered. Mushu crawled out of a giant mess of blankets.  
  
"Great! Here you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back for me!" He glanced at the bandages on Shang's head. "What happened to you, buddy? And how's Mulan?"  
  
"I got in a fight with Yi-Pek, and my head was bleeding. I couldn't come back out here to you. Mulan is fine."  
  
"He beat you up? Did Mulan save your butt for the second time?" He sent Mushu a disgruntled look.  
  
"No, Mushu, I saved her that time. I'm glad you're counting though. Look, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Not sure, after you left me out there in the cold for the night. You couldn't have sent someone out to tell me where you were?"  
  
"You couldn't have gotten off your lazy dragon behind and found out for yourself? Listen, Mushu- this could be the one way to save Mulan. If you do this for me…Mushu, you've got to help me out. Believe me on this one."  
  
"I will on one condition," Mushu said. Shang sighed.  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Can you get me some food? Shang, buddy, I'm starved!"  
  
"There's some food in my pack over there. You went through everything. I figured you might have found it."  
  
"Oh, I did. I just ate it all."  
  
"I'll get you food. But Mushu- What does this mean to you? Love is a stronger bond than marriage. It's the key to saving Mulan!"  
  
**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Power of Love: Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Yi-Pek awoke later than Shang that same morning, but still early. He was ready for his trip to Mulan's town, to see if the emperor was still there or if he had gone to the Imperial City. His free pass to society- to show how much he loved China, by marrying the symbol of it. He still couldn't believe Ta-Ni was helping the girl, when she wanted a husband and a family so badly. They had no place in northern Asia- where the rest of the Huns still lived. They had no place anywhere. China might be harder to stay in because of Shan Yu, and because of the different looks of the Chinese and Northern Asian blood, but marrying in could offer him everything. He needed a reason to live. A promising business, a lineage.  
  
He walked to Mulan's room, and opened the door to tell her to get ready to leave for town. He needed the emperor to give him the respect he needed, so others would respect him as well. An empty bed greeted him. He felt his temper rising. Had she escaped?  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!?" he snarled, running to the window. She could have climbed down the wall without anything to help her. He slammed the door as he started to the hallway. He ran down to the dining room and kitchen. Mulan was not in sight. He was unbelievably angry, and ran next to Ta-Ni, who led him to Shang's room. Mulan was there, asleep on the bed, curled up under the covers.   
  
"SHE SLEPT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT?" He roared, "A TAINTED WOMAN!!! THIS IS HOW SHE TRIES TO GET BACK AT ME!?! TO MAKE HERSELF UNMARRIABLE??" He was screaming now, and Mulan was awake.  
  
"I didn't…I didn't SLEEP with him," Mulan said softly. "I just slept with him! We didn't DO anything!!"  
  
"Will you still marry her?" Ta-Ni asked. Yi-Pek glowered at Mulan.  
  
"I shall, and it will make me look even better. The brother of Shan-Yu marries the tainted Fa Mulan. Of course, I will tell everyone about their little secret."  
  
"There's no secret. Shang and I, we didn't do anything. I had a dream and it frightened me, and I had to see him. I ended up falling asleep-"  
  
"Tainted, you are, sharing a bed with him before marriage. I shall tell all and-"  
  
"You won't tell anyone," Shang said, walking into the room behind him. "And if you do- I will- I'll reveal some secrets about you I've learned."  
  
"I would kill you in an instant."  
  
"Ma Ti then. I'm sure there are some secrets about her yet to be discovered." Yi-Pek's eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I would. Unless.Mulan was permitted to accompany me on the ride to town. And you would speak nothing of our night together." Yi-Pek stared at him.  
  
"Given. Say nothing about Ma Ti. And you," he gestured towards Mulan, "You'll marry me, or I'll kill Shang."  
  
Mulan stared at him angrily. "I WON'T!" Yi-Pek glared at her and was about to speak, but Shang interrupted.  
  
"She will," Mulan looked shocked.  
  
"Shang?" He looked at her, his eyes wide, telling her to listen.  
  
"I will," Mulan whispered, hanging her head.  
  
"I'll leave then. Mulan, be ready in a half an hour." Yi-Pek backed out of the room. Ta-Ni hurried over.  
  
"What in the world do you know about my brother and his love?" She asked incredulously. Shang answered her with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Absolutely nothing about either of them. Although, he assumes I do because I'm the General's son, and I am acquainted with figures of authority." He gave Mulan a hug.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude- but was what you said about the dream true. Or…I mean- It was your last night together, unless you turn things around…It doesn't seem to be able to happen though- you admitted you would marry him." Mulan smiled at her.  
  
"I know, I had a bad dream, and I needed him, that's all."  
  
"I'm so sorry about all of this. I hope things will work out somehow. Be ready soon, or Yi-Pek will have another fit." She handed Mulan a dress, left, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I hope you have a plan, Shang."  
  
"I do, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I'll still come see you, and…I'll always love you. You know that."  
  
"Oh, Shang." He tilted her head towards him and planted a loving kiss on her beautiful lips. "Thank you, Shang," Mulan said softly. "For saying what you said. With all the rumors floating around about me and the men in camp- I'm sure many people would have listened to what Yi-Pek had to say about us."  
  
"I wouldn't have."  
  
"That's because you're the man I didn't sleep with."  
  
"Change into that. I'll wait outside for you." She appeared outside a moment later, wearing a simple red dress.  
  
"It's your wedding day," Shang said to her. "And I never in my life would have thought that you'd be marrying someone else."  
  
"Well, I hope I won't be. You said you had a plan."  
  
"I'll try my hardest, but if it doesn't work, don't refuse to marry him. He'll kill your parents, your grandmother- even Chien Po, Yao, and Ling. And of course, me. He will. I can feel it."  
  
"I know. I want my family to live, even if it means not seeing you again."  
  
"You'll see me again. Every day for the rest of our lives if the plan works."  
  
"But I won't. Even if we do marry, you and I, you're still General. The morning after our wedding, you'll be off again training troops, fighting for your life."  
  
"Don't think about that." He placed his finger on her lips. She pulled away from his touch.  
  
"I have to find my wedding dress. Get your horse ready, I assume we'll ride there. I'd like to see my family one last time."

**xxx**  
  
Angrily, Mulan went to get her wedding dress from Ta-Ni. It just wasn't fair. Why was it that she had to make a choice between living with her family and Shang, or their death. She wasn't a selfish person, and given the same choice before she'd left for war, she would have chosen to save her family. That was what she had done, taking her father's place in the war. She was ready to give herself up for her father. She had hated that day with the matchmaker. She never told Shang the details, only it hadn't gone well. She had felt so horrible for dishonoring her family, she was contemplating whether or not to leave the town herself. The war had been an easy option for her to choose. Now she had someone she really wanted to live for. Someone she wanted a life with. It just wasn't fair. Perhaps she could plead with the emperor…She couldn't even believe that she was doing this to herself. Since when had she become so selfish? Since she fell in love with Shang.  
  
She walked outside, Shang had his white stallion all saddled up with bags hanging from everywhere. She slipped her wedding dress into one of them, and climbed on the horse. She patted the bag and felt something hard in it. Opening it up again, she found a small white stone. She held it in her hand, loving the feel of it. She wondered if her Grandmother had given Shang his.  
  
She felt sorry for pulling away from Shang. She knew he was hurting as much as her, but she couldn't believe that he didn't care that he'd have to leave her after their marriage for his duties as general.  
  
"Mulan?" Shang asked softly. "Yi-Pek and Ta-Ni have their horses ready, I'm going to climb up there with you." When he was seated beside her, she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being so selfish. If it's a choice between your death and my own, you know what I'd choose. I knew that a year ago.  But now I love you so much that I want to choose for us both to live together."  
  
"Oh Mulan. I love you so much." He took her hand in his own and noticed the pebble in it.  
  
"You have one too? From your grandmother?"  
  
"Yes. Have you wished on it yet?"  
  
"For you and your father. He was sick the day we came to find you. I sent him back with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"He was just coughing a lot. It was cold."  
  
"Oh, now I want to see him even more."  
  
"Can we make a wish?" Shang asked her quietly.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"I wish that this works and we can get married and live together forever."  
  
"And I wish that you wouldn't sound so lovesick. You're making me want to kiss you!" Mulan said, touching his lips fondly.  
  
"I don't see why that's such a problem," Shang said, grinning, as Mulan planted a kiss on his lips.

**xxx**  
  
Ta-Ni and Yi-Pek watched from a distance on their horses.  
  
"Brother, it's your last chance to stop this. Look how happy they are."  
  
"Ta-Ni, we're too far into this to stop it. Don't you want to be accepted in society? Don't you want a life? Don't whine any longer, just know that once this is over, our life can start." He led his horse over to Shang and Mulan.

"We're leaving," He told them gruffly, "You two will take us back and tell everyone that Mulan has chosen to marry me, and not Shang. Shang, you will tell the emperor that fact, then stand by and watch. If Mulan does not comply, I will personally kill you, as well as her family."  
  
Ta-Ni sent the two a helpless look. "All right," Mulan said.  
  
"Then let's leave."  
  
It was early in the afternoon, probably about two, many hours since Mushu had left. If it took a hour and a half to two hours on fast horseback to get back to Mulan's town, would Mushu be able to get back and finish the plan in time? It all depended on him. Shang was trying to figure out if there was any chance his plan would work. He couldn't bear to lose Mulan, she was all that was keeping him together. Maybe he could stall for time, or take a different trail through the woods.  
  
"Who's leading?" Shang asked Yi-Pek.  
  
"I am."

Shang could only hope that Yi-Pek had a horrible sense of direction. Mushu was fast, and now that he was the guardian of the Fa family, he had some magic up his sleeve. Trying not to think about it, he started up his horse, and Mulan, who was sitting behind him, slid her arms around his waist.  
  
"Care to tell me what your plan is?" She asked him.  
  
"Not really. You won't want to hear it, because the odds aren't so great."  
  
"So then this is the last time I'll see you."  
  
"I guess so," Shang responded, turning to meet her eyes. His horse was trotting slowly behind Yi-Pek's horse, and Ta-Ni's took up the rear. "Mulan, I'm not going to get married to anyone but you."  
  
"Really?" Mulan said sarcastically, "And you'll be an eligible bachelor too. The unmarried General of the Imperial Army. Shang, you'll have hundreds of marriage proposals in the first week after I'm gone. Give it up." They were silent as Yi-Pek traipsed through the woods, leading them on.  
  
"Shang, let's think positive. Maybe we could…ride away, and get my family, and we could hide out."  
  
"How long would it be before he found us?" Mulan fingered the pebble in her hand, and tightened her grip around Shang's waist.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just being selfish. I want you and my family to live. I do."  
  
"We're going very slow. There's still hope." Mushu could pull through for them. Silently, they followed Yi-Pek to Mulan's town.  
  
**xxx**  
  
The late afternoon welcomed the arrival of the four on horseback. The sun was setting, and Shang estimated it to be about five. Shang and Mulan led the way to Mulan's home through the marketplace, the bystanders shopping watched in awe. They could tell from their physical attributes that Yi-Pek and Ta-Ni were Huns, a disturbing fact to them. The horse's hooves created clouds of dirt on the road. They continued, through the wall that led onto the Fa property, and Mulan immediately knew by one look that the emperor had stayed in their home. There were four white stallions in the corral with Khan, and four elaborately dressed men standing by the fence. One of the men saw the four and headed into Mulan's home. Shang jumped down from his horse, Mulan following him. She opened the gate to let in Shang's horse, as well as Ta-Ni and Yi-Pek's horses.  
  
"Why do you think the emperor stayed here?" Mulan asked Shang.  
  
"Well, I think he took to your grandmother," Shang responded.  
  
"Really?" Mulan said laughing, shutting the gate and moving towards her door.  
  
"Well, she was looking his way during the wedding; I suppose things grew from there." Mulan opened the door to her home. The faces of her mother, father, the emperor, her grandmother, and one of the emperor's guards stared at her.  
  
"Mulan?" Fa Li scuttled over, giving her daughter a great big hug. "Oh my dear, when the guard said that you were here I just couldn't believe it!"  
  
"Oh Mama!" Mulan blushed as her mother fussed over her. Her grandmother came to hug her too, and her father pulled her close to his chest, then turned to Yi-Pek.  
  
"I do not want you in my home. I am pleased you have retuned my daughter safely, but that happiness does not cover the anger I have because of her kidnapping."  
  
"Actually," Yi-Pek said to Fa Zhou, "Mulan has something to tell you." He gestured towards Mulan who was silent.  
  
"Mulan, just tell them." Shang said softly. Where was Mushu?  
  
"I'm…I'm to marry Yi-Pek."  
  
"What?" Her father asked. Her mother gasped, and her grandmother answered with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah right. Mulan, you've got someone handsome enough right here…And he likes you…Stick with him!"  
  
For the first time in many years, Fa Li agreed with her mother-in-law. "Mulan, your grandmother is right- what in the world are you thinking?"  
  
"May I talk to my family in private? Wait outside," Mulan commanded Yi-Pek, and Ta-Ni followed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Fa Mulan?" The emperor asked her.  
  
"Mother, father- he'll kill you if I don't marry him- just agree to it."  
  
"What about me? What'll happen to me?" Her grandmother asked, still thinking Mulan was kidding.  
  
"He'll kill you too!" Mulan said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh…I thought it might have been something better."  
  
"Grandmother Fa, Mulan is serious," Shang said softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, why?" Fa Zhou asked quietly.  
  
"He wants…he wants a life- he wants people to think that if Mulan married him, he is a good man, because Mulan saved China by killing his brother. If Mulan could put aside her hatred for his brother to marry him, it proves he is a good person," Shang answered them all, and everyone was silent.  
  
"Can't you make a law against that, dear?" Grandmother Fa asked the emperor.  
  
"Dear? Well, I sure have missed a lot being kidnapped…Didn't know your relationship was on that level. I didn't know you had a relationship for that matter."  
  
"Mulan, dear, acting like that will in no way solve this problem. Respect your elders!" Softening, Fa Li said, "I realize you're upset, I can't even believe this."  
  
"Shan Yu must have ruined his chance at a real life," Fa Zhou said slowly.  
  
"Why doesn't he marry that girl who's with him? She's plain, but she's not ugly," Mulan's grandmother said.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure that he would care to marry his sister," Mulan answered, a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Has Mushu come back here?" Shang interrupted.  
  
"Mushu?" Grandmother asked. "He hasn't."  
  
"You know Mushu too?" Mulan asked her, suddenly confused.  
  
"Of course, dear," her grandmother answered. "I know a lot…I have a mental connection with our ancestors."  
  
"More and more secrets," Mulan muttered, and Shang slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Shh," he said, hugging her close to his chest. "I have a plan, and it should be able to work, but I must speak with Mushu. If it all goes well, Yi-Pek will choose not to marry Mulan, and we'll all be okay."  
  
"Care to explain, General?" Mulan had almost forgotten that the emperor was standing in her house.  
  
"Actually," Shang said, bowing towards the emperor, "It is so risky, I don't want to. Also, I cannot risk Yi-Pek overhearing, or realizing what we are planning. Better to let him think we will marry Mulan to him."  
  
"Shang…This better work," Mulan said softly. "I refuse to marry anyone but you, and you know that." He smoothed her hair, then kissed her forehead.  
  
"I guess it would be best to tell Yi-Pek that you will marry him tomorrow." Fa Zhou said, taking his daughter's hand and hobbling outside. His wife and mother followed him.  
  
"Noble Emperor," Shang started, "I changed my mind. I wish to let the plan be known to you, I believe that you and Grandmother Fa can help us."  
  
**xxx******


	10. Chapter 10

**The Power of Love: Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Early the next morning, Mulan dressed herself in a simple red dress for the ceremony that would bind her to Yi-Pek. She heard a knock at her door, and Shang's voice.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." She stretched her arms backwards to try and button the back of the dress.  
  
"Allow me," Shang said softly, buttoning the back of her dress closed. She loved the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.  
  
"Has your plan followed through?" Mulan asked him quietly, taking his hands in her own. She could tell immediately by the look on his face it hadn't.

"I'm so sorry," Shang said, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her forehead. "I love you. Maybe one day Yi-Pek will realize what he's done. When that time comes- we can marry."  
  
Mulan ignored him and turned away. She began applying some white makeup to her face.

"Isn't your mother supposed to help you with that? Do you want me to get her?"  
  
"I told her not to- She's upset enough as it is. Her and my grandmother just might like you more than I do." Shang just looked at her and laughed. "I'm not kidding- Either that, or my mother was so happy that I found a good husband, one who wouldn't beat me when I burned the rice or something. Either way, she loves you like her own son. So does my father."  
  
"I know. I'll watch over them for you." He looked into her face, which was white and chalky with the creamy makeup.  
  
"I'm ready. I won't wear the dress my mother made me, and I won't wear a veil." Mulan stared up into his eyes. "Look at me- the whole time. The whole ceremony, keep your eyes on me. I want to remember how much you love me, because I won't be seeing you again."  
  
Shang was silent, not wanting to argue with her. He couldn't let her put her family in jeopardy just so they could be together. It would be too selfish of him.

**xxx******

It was almost noon, and Shang and Mulan came into the kitchen, where Fa Li and Mulan's grandmother were standing. Yi-Pek and Ta-Ni had stayed at an inn on the other side of the town for the night, and planned to meet them at the town square just after noon.  
  
Silence greeted Mulan and Shang in the kitchen. Fa Zhou then entered, and he just stared at Mulan.  
  
"I refuse to go and watch this," He said, turning away. Shang began to follow the elderly man.  
  
"Fa Zhou- please go. Go for Mulan. She's doing this for you, she just wants you to be safe."  
  
"General," Fa Zhou said quietly. "You'll have to help me through this. I can't go on much longer without her."  
  
Suddenly Shang just wanted to stand up and scream. Didn't anyone understand what he was going though? This wasn't some arranged marriage, some wife he didn't care about. He was letting the love of his life marry someone else, to save Fa Zhou and his family. Why couldn't he go and watch and see how much his daughter loved him? He wouldn't let her give up her family for him! Besides, Mulan's mother and father would still be able to see her, but it was improper for woman and men to associate unless they were married, or related. He turned toward Fa Zhou, and hiding his anger at everything, and nodded slightly.  
  
It was noon. Taking Mulan's hand, with her father, mother, grandmother, and the Emperor of China following, they proceeded to walk to the town square.  
  
The Emperor felt helpless as he followed the Fa family down the dirt road. Here he was, the Emperor of China, and he couldn't do anything. Once again, Mulan was ready to sacrifice herself for the lives of others. No doubt she was one extraordinary girl, with a strong family. His guards had been shocked when they heard he was staying with the Fa Family, living like a peasant. But, in truth, he loved how normal they were, how they didn't have servants, and guards, and all sorts of extremities like the palace did. Mulan was one to admire, and her family's strength was just as admirable. Hoping against hope, praying to his own ancestors that Shang's farfetched plan might possibly work, he continued down the dirt road.  
  
**xxx**  
  
Shang and Mulan shared a long kiss before she was seated beside Yi-Pek in front of the Emperor, the Fa family, Shang, Ta-Ni, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, (all three of whom had stayed at a nearby inn for the past couple of days), as well as many fearful, yet curious villagers. Mushu still had not returned.  
  
The marriage ceremony was less complicated for the Huns, in Mulan's opinion. Although Yi-Pek had wanted to live in China and be accepted by the Chinese, his blood and family were still Huns, and he did not deny it. Each had to read a poem, then a minister began the ceremony.  
  
Shang ignored everything except Mulan. Her eyes were so red, her face so sad, yet she still looked amazingly beautiful to him. Wishing that she hadn't killed Shan Yu, that she hadn't joined the army didn't make sense. Though, if she hadn't killed Shan Yu, they wouldn't be in this mess with his family, he wouldn't have known her if she hadn't joined the army and done so, and he wouldn't have fallen so deeply for her if she hadn't fared so well. Everything happened for a reason, and he was so just grateful that she was in his life, even if it was for such a short time. He hoped she knew that she'd changed him in so many ways. He was in a trail of lost thoughts, with Fa Zhou's hand on his shoulder, when the minister lit a candle for each of them, and a woman's voice was heard.

"WAIT!" A slim, yet strong woman approached the crowd around Mulan and Yi-Pek. "Please, wait- Please! Let me speak." Everyone went silent. Yi-Pek's eyes went wide. The woman's hair and eyes were dark and pretty, but she had a rough physique, as if she had done years of labor.  
  
Shang had never seen the woman before, yet immediately, he knew who she was. His heart leapt from his chest, but he tried to calm himself, just in case. A little red dragon approached him, and leaped up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Mushu!! Goodness, I've never been happier to see you in my life," Shang said happily. "That's her?"  
  
"Yep, buddy, that's her. The key to saving Mulan. Happy now?" The woman began to speak, and Ta-Ni turned to Shang, completely in shock.

"My name is Ma Ti," she said softly to the crowd, then made eye contact with Yi-Pek. "Many of you don't know me, but the few of you who do know of me as the late Shan Yu's love." She stepped closer towards Yi-Pek. "Those of you know of me as that are wrong."  
  
Mulan was shocked. There was absolutely no way-  
  
"I'm here to save this girl from a terrible fate, proving to you that not all of the Huns of Northern China are evil, and that many just want to make their way in the world," She glanced at Yi Pek, "Although some do not know the right way of doing it."  
  
"She's good, isn't she?" Mushu said to Shang. "Trained her up myself, told her everything to say, coached her-"  
  
"Mushu," Shang whispered, not believing a word he had said, "Be quiet."  
  
"Yi-Pek, I must confess to you, that I myself did not know how to make my way in the world." Sadly, she said, "Shan Yu promised me a lot of things, Yi-Pek. He told me he could give me everything I ever wanted, everything I dreamed of, if I was to come with him. A child at the time, only seventeen- I followed him. As soon as I left, I realized- Everything I ever wanted was what I left behind."  
  
Yi-Pek stared at her in disbelief. "You-"  
  
"I love you Yi-Pek- I always have, always will. I was ashamed to come back to you- But here I am."  
  
"I-"

"Don't throw your life away, don't throw her life away. I know you're confused. You want to make something out of the mess Shan Yu left you in. So do I."  
  
She came closer to him, and took his hands in her own.  
  
"I- I can't believe-" He said softly, as their faces crept closer together. "I- I love you." Ma Ti stretched up to kiss him full on the mouth, and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
The crowd surrounding was silent. They separated, and Ma Ti whispered gently into his ear.  
  
"Give it up, you have me now- We can make a name for ourselves anywhere." He leaned in to kiss her again, and it was enough for Mulan. She knew the two weren't separating anytime soon.  
  
Mulan jumped straight out of the chair, off the stage, and into Shang's outstretched arms.  
  
"Shang!!" She knocked him straight down to the ground, kissing him happily. "Shang, I can't believe you- This is the- You're unbelievable!" The villagers around them began to cheer and applaud.  Shang pulled himself to a standing position and cradled Mulan, who had her arms around his neck and was kissing his lips. "You're the craziest man I ever met!" she shouted, "And for that, I owe you my life." He began to laugh, and tenderly placed his lips upon hers, for a very romantic kiss. She pulled away from him, feeling a prick of pain on her arm, and saw Mushu's grinning face looking straight at her.  
  
"Hey now, what's this, no love for the dragon? Hey, without me, your plan would've been- oh wait you would've had no plan without me!! Whaddya say? A kiss for Mushu?"  
  
Mulan wrapped one of her arms around Shang's neck, and the other around Mushu's tiny body. She planted a kiss on Mushu's dragon cheek.  
  
"You are the greatest men in the world! I love you so much."  
  
"Aww.Baby, I love you too!" He glanced at Shang nervously, "Not trying to interfere on your relationship, we've had enough of that as it is," he told Shang. "Now the only person whose gonna marry you is him, Mulan. You two little lovebirds, you!"  
  
**xxx**  
  
A week later was Shang and Mulan's wedding. There was an outdoor party with dancing and music on the Fa Family property. Shang, to Mulan's complete surprise, was the most hopeless dancer she'd ever seen. She'd figured with all his martial arts abilities he'd be able to twirl her around without even thinking. He was unbelievably clumsy, which just made it even more fun.  
  
However, Shang was nowhere near as clumsy as Yao and Ling, who had both decided to compete for Ta-Ni's heart. The two were stepping all over each other, interrupting, sweet-talking the poor girl. The one whom she was interested in, however, was Chien Po; ironically, the only one who hadn't tried to seduce her.  
  
Indeed, the most ironic pair of all was that of the Emperor and Grandmother Fa. She was the one teaching the stiff, regal Emperor how to "boogie woogie," as Mushu called it.  
  
Fa Zhou and Fa Li danced slowly and romantically in the moonlight, making Mulan smile. They had never been too romantic, after all, their marriage was arranged, but the incident with Yi-Pek and Ma Ti seemed to really teach them something about marriage and love, and the respect they had for each other seemed to grow to a new, unseen emotion.  
  
Yi-Pek and Ma Ti had left the night after she had come, to find a town to settle in to start their new life, the honor newly restored to their family name.  
  
Late that night, as the guests started leaving for the inns nearby, Mulan was getting ready to leave for Shang's house, which was now her house as well. She grabbed the bag of dresses, nightgowns, and other garments she had packed the day before from the hallway, ready to go find Shang outside. Mulan was sad to leave her home. She loved it so much. She hoped her parents would be all right when she left. Mulan looked out the window at their silhouettes dancing in the moonlight. She knew they would be fine.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shang said, banging into her, as she turned down the hallway.  
  
"I was looking for you," Mulan said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Are we going to leave for your house soon?"  
  
"Actually," Shang said, "We aren't leaving for my house anytime soon. Not at all tonight, in fact. Not ever, actually."  
  
Mulan looked at him, confused. "But I don't understand- don't you want to spend our wedding night in our home?"  
  
"Well, we are."  
  
"If we aren't going to your house, how will we spend our wedding night at our home?"  
  
"Well- See, our home- Well, it's not my house. It's your house." Mulan looked at him, still confused. "Your mother wants us to live here," Shang said to her, "and I think it's a good idea. I sold my house and its property to the man who lived next to me. Your mother and I went to look at my mother's furniture and dishes and items yesterday. We took a lot of her things back here, and all my father's medals from the army. It's all in your barn."  
  
"Oh Shang, you're amazing. You've always got something up your sleeve. But where will we sleep?" Mulan asked him. She was awfully tired. He took her down the hallway to her own bedroom, and opened the door to it. Instead of her own small bed with the tiny headboard, there was a larger bed, with a beautifully carved headboard. She ran over to it, running her fingers over the carvings. It said her name, Shang's name, and there was a flower and a sword between them. The vines of the flower were wrapped all around the sword.  
  
"Shang, this is unbelievable!" Mulan said, not willing to take her hands off of it. "Who made this?"  
  
"Now Mulan, I may be a failure at dancing, but I'm not a failure at lots of other things. One of those things is woodcarving." He sent her a crooked smile, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Mulan said, giving him a hug.  
  
Shang just smiled at her.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife, I'm going to go find the emperor. I have to speak with him, it's very important."  
  
"All right," Mulan said softly, as he left and closed the door behind him. She couldn't believe the headboard, and how the room was decorated. She couldn't believe she had missed everything that happened. Mulan pulled a nightgown out of the set of drawers to change into, and draped her beautiful wedding dress over a chair.  
  
She wondered if Shang was leaving tomorrow, and if that was what he had to speak with the emperor about. Most likely it was. Her father had married her mother, then left the morning after their wedding night to report to the army. And he was only a captain then. She was surprised that Shang, the general, wasn't leaving right now. He opened up the door, interrupting her thoughts. Shang looked straight into her eyes, smiling at her.  
  
"You look so beautiful."  
  
"Oh Shang, I'm a wreck. Look, I have lots of makeup all over my face," she ran her hands down her face, rubbing much of it off." He sat down on the bed beside her and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.  
  
"You're my wife, and I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Mulan blushed a deep red, and he smiled sheepishly at her, "Well, you do have some makeup right here," He said, licking his finger and rubbing it hard on her face.  
  
"OW! You're hurting my eye!" She pulled away from him as he tried to get the makeup off, but he held her down on the bed below him and kissed her. He kneeled over her, then leaned and put his weight on her.  
  
"Now you're trapped," He teased, as she pushed hard on his chest.  
  
"It's not my fault that you're huge, with tons of muscles!"  
  
"Shan Yu didn't stop you," Shang said, laughing as she struggled to get out from under him.  
  
"That's it," Mulan said mischievously. She began to tickle his stomach, and he pulled away immediately. "Oh- look at the big, strong captain now!"  
  
"MULAN!" Shang said, laughing hysterically. She threw him off of her, and he toppled off the bed onto the floor. Mulan couldn't control her laughter, and the door opened, just as Shang climbed up on the bed and attacked her.  
  
"Mulan? Shang?"  
  
"Grandma? What are you doing?" She sat up, shocked, as her grandma smiled back at her.  
  
"Just wanted to see if I could catch you in the act." Mulan sighed at her, and her grandmother whispered to Shang, loudly, "Mulan's been looking forward to this night for a long time!"  
  
"GRANDMA!" Mulan shouted. "OUT!"  
  
"All right, all right, I can tell when I'm not wanted." She shut the door, giggling.  
  
"That could have been embarrassing," Shang said, pulling off his shoes and cape.  
  
"She wouldn't have done that if I didn't like you so much," Mulan said softly, flopping back on the pillows. He lay next to her, and placed his arm on her waist, nuzzling her ear and neck.  
  
"I love you." She stared into his dark eyes; eyes she wouldn't see until he came back from training the extra troops.  
  
"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Mulan asked outwardly.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Shang asked her.  
  
"I want to know if this is the last time I'll see you."  
  
"How about we don't think about that, and we enjoy tonight?"  
  
"That means yes, you're leaving."  
  
"Mulan, it's not like I'm leaving forever, I'm going to go set up camp, train some men, just in case. We're not going into battle; the emperor just wants an army ready."  
  
Mulan was silent for a moment, then she began to speak quietly.  
  
"You know, I never in my life thought I was going to marry someone like you? I mean, you're perfect, look at you! You've got more muscles then there are stars in the sky, you're smart, you're sweet, you're handsome, you're respected! You're perfect. And then, you followed me home, you wanted to be with me. That's the best part, that you love me. But, you don't love me enough to stay home, do you? You love fighting and war more than me."  
  
"Mulan, it's only for a couple of weeks! Don't say that!"  
  
"You loved me enough to follow me home and bring me an extra helmet back. And you asked me to marry you- but it's not as good as general, huh?"  
  
"Mulan-" Shang sputtered at her, so shocked but the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"I still haven't figured out where you got that helmet from, but you went through the trouble of finding a helmet and bringing it to my house and staying and marrying me- wouldn't you rather stay with me then go train more troops?"  
  
"MULAN! I didn't ask for this job, okay? I was given this job by the Emperor of China! How could someone turn that down? A job from the emperor!?!?"  
  
"I turned it down," Mulan said quietly, turning on her side to look out the window.  
  
"Mulan, look at me," Shang said, leaning over her to meet her eyes. "When I was 15, I was arranged to be married to a girl in the village I lived in, but my father told me that I had a choice. I could go to train in his camps, or stay and get married. Mulan, I was the general's son, but I went to school, and I was teased like you wouldn't believe. I was so far from this "perfect person" you're telling me I am. I was skinny, I wasn't athletic- I wanted to impress my dad, I wanted to make people look up to me. Look, this is what I've always wanted- and the emperor said it's only for…" He trailed off when he noticed Mulan wasn't listening. "Mulan?"  
  
"Shang! I don't want you to go! We just went through this whole mess with Ta-Ni and Yi-Pek, and now you want to leave me?"  
  
"I never said I wanted to leave you! Don't say that! I just want to make my dad proud! It's what I always wanted as a kid."  
  
Mulan just closed her eyes and turned away from him.  
  
"It's only for a week or two at most. I didn't leave you with Yi-Pek, and I won't leave you for long."  
  
"Do a bad job so he fires you," Mulan said softly, settling under the covers.  
  
"Don't be angry with me- And don't say I don't love you- I gave up everything for you, Mulan, you're my whole life!"  
  
"I'm sorry- I don't want- what if we have a baby, and you aren't there? What about a family? Don't you want a family? How can we have a family without you?"  
  
"Mulan, we aren't going to have any children until we- well, you know," Shang said, suddenly awkward at the slight suggestion of intimacy. "But if we ever get around to it- doing- you know- having a child- I mean- Oh, Mulan I can't make any promises, except that I love you and I'll always be here for you. Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"I love you, and I just want you to be around if we have a family. I don't want children without a father, I want you to be there for them!"  
  
"MULAN! You're overreacting! I'm not going to quit this. It's everything I've ever wanted!"  
  
Mulan sighed, and closed her eyes once again.  
  
"Can't we just forget about this, and enjoy tonight? Most husbands and wives treat consummation as a chore- but I love you so much- this is so different."  
  
"Will you promise me that you will leave your job as general if I realize I'm with child?"  
  
"Of course. You're making this bigger than it is. I want a family just as much as you do, but I can't say no to this job- not yet."  
  
"I understand," Mulan said softly. "I really have become selfish since I met you."  
  
"It's finally someone to live for," Shang said quietly. He rubbed her cheek with his hand. "Can I kiss you, or are you still angry with me?" Mulan kissed him softly on his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. I know how irresistible I am, you just don't want to share me with the army," he said laughing.  
  
"I hope someone pops that ego of yours with a sword," Mulan said dryly, and Shang began to laugh.  
  
"I love you- and I don't want you to have a problem with this. If you don't want me to-"  
  
"Shang, just go for it," she sighed, "You're right, it's the chance of a lifetime, why give it up, it's everything you ever wanted. Don't let me get in the way. I'm sorry, I'm just tired, and I'm scared-"  
  
Shang just kissed her very tenderly, and wrapped his arms around her body. She melted in his arms, enjoying the feeling of security and love. How had she ever lived without him? How would she live without him after tonight?  


**xxx******


	11. Chapter 11

**The Power of Love: Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.  I do own Ta-Ni, Yi-Pek, and Ma Ti.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** Mulan is kidnapped from her wedding in order to save the honor in Shan Yu's family. Can she show Shan Yu's brother what true love is? Will she still marry Shang?

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story, After Dinner, although you don't really need to read it in order to grasp the concept of the story ;)  Enjoy. ;)**

**xxx******

Mulan awoke slowly, she stretched, loving the feeling of the soft blankets beneath her. Shang wasn't beside her; he hadn't woken her up before he left. _It was smart of him not to_, she told herself. She knew she would have made him feel horrible until he decided to stay. If it was what he had always wanted, she shouldn't feel jealous. He hadn't wanted a wife until he met her, but he'd always wanted the strength and courage his father had. She knew it was the same for her, but she had chosen her family over a position in government.  
  
She stood from the bed, trying to remember Shang's tender touch and his kisses on her bare skin. Why did it seem like she was forgetting how it felt to be with him already? She shook her head slightly, then bent to pick up Shang's robe, and placed it over her rumpled nightgown.  
  
Mulan started to the kitchen. An eerie silence seemed to have settled over the house as she walked through it. She had expected her grandmother to be bombarding her with questions about the pleasures of the night before, her mother to be treating her like a full fledged woman, and he father to be silent, sadly realizing his daughter had grown up.  
  
The kitchen was clean. Nobody had eaten there before her. There were no drying dishes on the counter, no crumbs of food, no delicious aromas. Where was her family? She looked into her parent's room. Both were asleep, her father's arms wrapped around her mother's body. She smiled at them, glad they were finally happy with each other. Her grandmother's room was empty, Mulan suspected she was either outside with the emperor, or praying to the ancestors. The emperor had probably left with Shang earlier so the latter was more likely. Sighing, she knew it was her job to start the morning meal. Everything seemed so bleak without Shang here. How had she lived without him?  
  
Mulan started a fire below the clay stove, and poured some water in a bowl. Thank goodness her grandmother had collected the eggs and gotten water from the well, otherwise Mulan wouldn't have bothered with breakfast. She waited for the water to boil, sitting on the floor by the table, daydreaming about Shang. Smiling, she remembered how last night, Shang had suddenly began to get nervous when she started kissing him. He had backed away and turned red, making her laugh. Then, he had squirmed when she had kissed his chest, suddenly frightened of the intimacy that was to come. He eventually gave in to her touch, but Mulan still had time to make fun of his outside strength and courage, but inner fear of women, which he too had to laugh at. She certainly couldn't wait until two weeks from now, when she'd see him again.  
  
"Mulan?" Her grandmother's voice interrupted her thoughts. She'd come in from outside. "So dear, how was it?" She said, winking at her granddaughter.  
  
Mulan had to smile and play innocent, "How was what, Grandma?"  
  
Her grandmother eyed her, "You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Mulan couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh, grandmother, it was unbelievable!"  
  
Her grandmother began to laugh. "I'm glad you're happy! Now, the water's overflowing, why is that?"  
  
"Because I can't cook." Her grandmother laughed, then filled the pot with ground meal and started to stir it.  
  
"I have to get dressed, stir this, Mulan? And fry some eggs also."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks dear."  
  
"Grandma? Where's the emperor?"  
  
"Mulan, he went home."

"Don't you love him?"  
  
"Ah, but I love my life here more than anything."  
  
Mulan reached to give her grandmother a hug. "I love you, grandma."  
  
"I love you too, Mulan. And don't worry, he'll be back to visit."  
  
**xxx**  
  
Shang had saddled his horse early that morning and left before Mulan had awoken. She was so upset the night before about his leaving after the wedding, and he couldn't bear to confront her tears. He had kissed her forehead and pulled the covers tighter around her, told her he loved her, then left.  
  
He wondered if she had awoken, thinking about him. He wondered if she was angry that he had left without waking her, without saying goodbye. He hoped she wasn't. All he wanted was for these two weeks to be up and to be back with her again.  
  
He was a mile or two away from Mulan's town, following the emperor's procession, still thinking about her. He wondered if the emperor had any misgivings of leaving Mulan's grandmother behind. Probably not. As a young man he had his choice of every woman in the country, and he still did, even as an older man. Besides, he had his duties, and she had hers.  
  
Shang knew how badly he wanted to have recognition as a strong, courageous general all his life. He hadn't lied to Mulan, he hadn't always been the strong, brave, and muscular man Mulan thought of him. Years of insults from other children at school hadn't hurt him, they just made him want to prove himself. It was so hard to explain, even to himself, let alone to Mulan. If he really wanted this so badly, then why was every thought of Mulan, and none of the military training that was to come?  
  
**xxx**  
  
Mulan was working in the kitchen tirelessly. She fried eggs, made porridge, and cut lots of fruit, while her grandmother dressed and woke her parents up. Her grandmother sauntered into the kitchen, her parents behind her, both with very tired expressions on their faces.  
  
"Good morning Mulan? How do you feel?" Her mother said softly, giving her a hug.  
  
"Fine mother, thank you." She carried the food to the table, where her parents and grandmother sat, and cracked another egg and placed it on the pan to fry.  
  
The eggs were burned, the porridge runny, the fruit was mushy. She sighed and lay her head in her hands.  
  
"Mulan, darling, Shang has his duties. You have to accept that."  
  
"Mother, I know. I just wish that he thought I was more important than- Mother, did I ever tell you that the emperor offered me a job with him? I declined because I love my family too much. I wish Shang loved me more than the military."  
  
"Mulan, Shang loves you very much. This is a big chance for him- I know how he feels. I left my new wife for the same reasons." Fa Zhou glanced at his wife.  
  
"Shang loves you more than anything, Mulan, you've seen the way he looks at you. He'll be home in two weeks, dear. Be strong."  
  
"Actually," a deep voice started, "I'm home now. And I'm going to be home with you forever."  
  
Mulan looked up to see Shang in the doorway smiling at her.  
  
She eyed him cautiously. "Shang?"  
  
"Mulan-"  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be-"  
  
"I'm supposed to be setting up a camp, to train extra troops. But I'm not."  
  
"Why are you- Shang what are you doing?"  
  
"Mulan- I wanted to be strong leader in the army since I was 5 years old. I thought it could give me everything I ever wanted, fame, recognition, strength, respect. That was everything I ever dreamed of. But Mulan- I was a child then. And now that I've met you- I've become a man. I don't need the army any longer. I'm who I am because of you. As soon as I left here- Mulan, I knew that everything I've ever wanted is right here, what I left behind."  
  
Mulan looked at him in shock, her eyes wide. She loved how he used Ma Ti's speech to Yi-Pek on her, and it gave her the same indescribable feeling it had given Yi-Pek. He held out his arms, and she happily crawled into them, welcoming his loving touch.  
  
"I can't believe you! I really can't believe you. Why did you do this?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he suddenly pulled away and stared behind her. Dark smoke and a horrible smell was coming from a pan with an excessively fried egg inside.  
  
"Well, someone had to keep you from burning the house down," Shang said laughing. Mulan smiled and kissed him soundly.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said, burying her head in his chest, "Thank you for coming back."  
  
"I couldn't leave you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you more than anything. No job, no request from the emperor, nothing can take me away from you. I promise I'll never leave you."  
  
"Get a room," Grandmother Fa said, snickering. "Or at least get out of this kitchen!"  
  
Shang and Mulan began to laugh as she shooed them out. Shang grabbed his wife's hand, and ran outside onto the antique bridge. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips softly, and she melted in his arms. The bright sun beamed upon the two lovers as they shared a tender, loving kiss. Nothing would ever come between them, and they would be together forever.  
  
**xxx**  
  
**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story ;)  Thanks for reading.  Check out my Shang website at **


End file.
